Food Fight
by LatinaGurl96
Summary: Summer and Dillon are making pizza. Do the math.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers in any shape or form.

This story was inspired by Power Rangers Jungle Fury, episode four, A Taste of Poison.

Enjoy!

**-----------------------**

**It was another regular day in Cornith. The artificial moon and stars were shining brightly and everything was peaceful. No Venjix, no Grinders, no attack-bots, no Tenaya. Nothing. At one particular section of town, a garage, the home-base for the Power Rangers, stood. It was Friday, which meant it was Movie Night. Each ranger was doing something different, preparing for the weekly group activity. Dr. K and Flynn were preparing the equipment. Scott and Flynn went out to rent a movie. Gem, Gemma and Ziggy were out buying candy and popcorn, since there was no more at the Garage. And then there was Summer and Dillon. Summer was making a pizza, after being begged by all the other rangers (A/n. She must make some good pizza!) Dillon walked down the steps from his room to the kitchen.**

**"Need any help?" he asked. Summer looked up from the dough in front of her. Dillon was never one to offer help. Why was he doing it now?**

**"Sure," she said. "Can you start putting some flour on the dough please?"**

**"Sounds easy enough," Dillon responded. Summer smiled and opened a cabinet. She pulled something out of it. She walked to the other side of the counter, standing in front of Dillon. The Black Ranger cocked an eyebrow when he saw what was in her hands.**

**"Bananas?" Dillon wondered, crinkling his nose. Summer shrugged.**

**"Ziggy says: Everything tastes better with bananas," she responded. Dillon shook his head. Typical Ziggy. "Don't worry. I only put it on his slices," she added. Summer started peeling a banana as Dillon sprinkled some flour on the dough. He looked up at Summer, with a mischievous look on his face, and flung some flour at her. Summer froze in shook. She looked up at him and saw that all-annoying smirk on his face.**

**"Oops," Dillon said, chuckling. "My bad."**

**Summer scoffed and dusted her shirt, trying to get some of the flour of her. She didn't even notice that some of it was on her hair. "Oh... no... you... didn't," she stated. She grabbed a handful of shredded Parmesan cheese and smirked. Dillon's eyes widened and his smirk disappeared as he realized what she was about to do.**

**"Now Summer, come on. Don't do that! You're a reasonable person. I-" Dillon was cut off as Summer dumped the cheese on his head and rubbed it in for good measure.**

**"Oops," Summer laughed. "_My_ bad."**

**"Go on. Keep laughing," Dillon dared. "Because you are gonna be sorry for that one." He took a wooden spoon that was in a bowl of sauce and smeared it on her head. Summer gasped. Dillon cockily dropped the spoon back in the bowl. Summer shook her head. Dillon smirked playfully, shaking his head. The two rangers stared at each other for a moment, never breaking their gaze. Not even blinking.**

**At the same time, the two reached for whatever they could grab, and tossed it at the other. Cheese, sauce, pepperoni, bananas, tofu, sausages, pineapple cubes... you name it. It wasn't long until they were both covered in food. Dillon looked like a monster of food, while Summer looked like a ghost from all the flour. The Black and Yellow Rangers were laughing so hard and having so much fun, that they didn't even realize that their friends had returned and were watching them, unamused. Grabbing a ball of dough, Dillon flung it at Summer. The yellow bear instinctively ducked, avoiding the dough. A thud and a light 'oof' was heard. Summer and Dillon turned to see all their friends standing there, their arms crossed, and to see a white stain on Dr. K's shirt... where the dough had struck her. Dillon's eyes widened as Summer put a hand over her mouth. Ziggy let out a chuckle, but shut up when he saw the look on Dr. K's face.**

**"What happened in here?" she demanded. Summer and Dillon looked at each other.**

**"Um..."**

**"Well..."**

**"Never mind. Now, if you'll excuse me," Dr. K began, walking to the lab, "I'm going to go put a clean shirt on." She stopped by the two food covered rangers. "I suggest you two do the same," she added, looking at Summer and Dillon. She walked into the lab and the two looked back at the others, trying hard not to laugh. Scott put his hands up in surrender.**

**"I'm not even gonna ask," he said. He turned around and walked away, Ziggy following him.**

**"Guys come on! I just finished cleaning this place before we left," Flynn complained, looking at the mess Summer and Dillon created. He sighed and shook his head, walking away as well. Gem and Gemma looked at the mess. Gem spoke first.**

**"It looks as if-"**

**"-an explosion occurred!"**

**"POW!!"**

**"BOOM!!" The twins high-fived.**

**"Um, Gemma," Summer suggested. "Why don't you check to make sure Dr. K is alright. Gem, tell Flynn that we'll clean this up. He doesn't have to worry."**

**"Ok!" Gemma said.**

**"No problem!" Gem added. The two ran off in different directions, leaving Summer and Dillon alone. They looked at each other and they lost it. They bursted out laughing, hardly ableto breathe. They weren't exactly sure what they were laughing at. It could've been the mess they made. It could've been how they looked. It could even have been the fact that Dillon hit Dr. K with pizza dough. But they were sure of one thing:**

**Having a food fight with each other was a lot of fun.**

**-------------------**

This was so much fun to write!! I can kinda picture this happening... hehe

Review please!

=D


End file.
